Conventional telecommunication networks between entities rely on services provided by telecommunication carriers. Traditional carrier service providers have a horizontal peer relationship; each carrier can only manage its own numbering plans. When initiating an audio communication, the exact communication pathways and the destination of recipient depend on series of numbers dialed by the caller, for example, a combination of country, area and telephone numbers, which is used as phone number to uniquely represent a recipient and its location. The carries can only establish the connection by first examining each part of the phone number, and then establish connections to responsible entities accordingly. Thus, the connection can be successful, but to reach the designated recipient is completely relying on the correctness of the phone number.
Another form of communication is data communication, for example, domain name resolution system, it is a decentralized system, consists with groups of participate entities; each entity group is partially responsible to resolve a readable domain name for instance “www.google.com” into an IP address. The actual hierarchy structure is represented in the form of domain name separated by dots. The resolution is process in reverse direction begin with “.com”. In the process of domain name resolution, each participate entity group only preforms a partial resolution which is separated by a dot, and then forward to next responsible group for next partial resolution, and keep on forwarding until the IP address is resolved. Thus, the resolution of single domain name relies on multiple entities scattered on the network, the resolution request is passed around numbers of entities or entity groups, but only the last entity has the complete knowledge of the IP address related to a specific domain name. Furthermore, the domain name resolution in each of domain categories is operated independently; for example, the “.com” and “.net” are two individual domain name resolution systems.